


What Hugs Are For

by girlwonder8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad Fic Exchange 2019, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: “Anyways, she asked her Mommy what hugs are for”Pepper just answered “It’s for making people feel loved”“And she wasn’t satisfied with that so she asked me”“I…I said hugs are for making people feel that you won’t let go”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	What Hugs Are For

**Author's Note:**

> I love IronDad and SpiderSon. Here's my first work about them :) soooo, I hope you like it. enjoy

“Hey, uh, underooos” a Tony with a long face flashes on the screen “as you can see I’m in the middle of nowhere, just you know, drifting around and…and” Tony’s voice started to crack and his eyes started getting teary.

“Still billions of miles away from Earth with no food and water” Tony looked away from the camera, catching his breath and Peter knew he was milliseconds away from a panic attack but his mentor drew a deep and long breath

“You gotta stay strong, Tony” his mentor whispered so silently but thanks to Peter’s super hearing, he heard every single word

“I’m not alone though, kid. I met a new friend..blue meanie here. You’ll love her once you meet her but…”

Tony wasn’t able to control it anymore. He let his weight fall entirely on the wall behind him as he was sitting on the floor of the spaceship trying to calm himself as best as he could

“I wish it was you who’s with me now, kid”

“I..uuuuhh…I…its different and warm and I know I’ve been complaining about you talking my ears of all the time but…but I miss that voice of yours and your wide eyes which always give me hope and excitement and…”

Tony continued crying and wiping his tears and crying again

“I’m so sorry, underoos…” the video ended with Tony’s heartbroken voice.

The next video played this time revealing a thin-looking Tony, his rib cage can be seen from the whole of his shirt, eyes swollen and face so skinny which made Peter’s heart sunk from the ground where it was already shattered. Behind him were white walls so Peter assumed that this was now in the medbay of the compound.

“Hey, kid” then his mentor coughed.

“I don’t know if I’ll be happy to get back home…nor goodness to be alive right now since I….”

His mentor started weeping again

“I failed..”

“I failed you and I wasn’t able to bring you back”

“We lost…”

“We lost and I..”

“I lost you.” The video then ended

“Are there more, EDITH?”

“Yes, Peter. I’ll play them”

The video started with Tony now tinkering in his lab showing a model of the iron spider suit in the hologram in front of him

“Hey, Underoos…I figured you’ll love this” Tony made certain gestures which showed the features of the suit which he developed, new designs of the web shooters and the arms of his spider suit.

“Look, I’ve broaden your GPS and Karen’s connection to the Stark satellites plus uploaded more data for you to track down people you’ll need for your mission”

Tony paused.

“I even got you one of this” Tony showed a paper he’s been holding to the camera

“It’s an MIT application form for incoming students. it’s part of my gift for you since today is your graduation along with this…” Tony turned the camera to a black suit with a red button down long sleeve and a blue tie “which I was supposed to give you also on your big day. I wanted it to be tailor-made for you” Tony’s voice is now slow and almost quiet, he bowed his head and sniffed but he regained his smile and grabbed something from the drawer

“It also comes with this” Tony showed glasses which looked like EDITH and said “I wanted us to have the same you know…look…since I’m gonna sit right there with May and applaud for you when you go up that stage”

“I would be the proudest da…mentor in that moment” Tony then again paused, this time longer

“You’re the best, so…spider-man” then the screen went black again.

Another video started showing

“Tony, are you sure you want to do this?” Happy’s irritated voice was heard from the film

“Of course I do just hold it properly, Hap, I don’t want Peter to miss this” Tony answered

“Hey, kid! Best news I got for you so far! You know how you’re always excited about Pepper and I’s wedding? Well, today’s the day and gosh I really am so nervous” Tony smirked

“but I realized I couldn’t lose the people I love anymore after everything that’s happened”

“after the wedding, we’ll be moving to a cabin by a lake which I bought for us. We’ll settle there, quiet and away from everything that’s happening here. I’m also…uhhhmm…I’m also retiring”

Tony cleared his throat

“I don’t also know, Underoos but the world’s changed now and..and the other heroes can really take care of everything”

“I just…I just don’t think I want it anymore”

“But what I really want to show you is this…” Tony showed a paper to the camera and it revealed their wedding invitation

“Yes, yes…You’re my best man”

“because…why not? I really planned for this underoos and…”

“Thank you”

The next shot just revealed flicks of the wedding.

“Hey, kid!” a smiling Tony Stark was shown in the screen “thought you’ll be the first to know..take a look at this” the camera was now shifted to the pregnancy test kit which showed positive “yeah…you’re gonna be a brother!”

Peter’s heart stopped when he heard those words. Tony appeared to not really mind and kept on talking about the little angel’s name which Pepper and him were talking about. He was sharing how nervous he was since he doesn’t really know if he is ready for the job but that’s the reason why they really wanted to settle in the first place

“If it’s gonna be a boy, how bout we name it after you?” his mentor suggested smiling.

Peter thought Mr. Stark was just joking but his thoughts were interrupted by his father figure’s next statement

“Well, Pepper prefers Morgan but we can really adjust with that”

“Peter Morgan Stark. Huh? What do you think? It has a good ring to it, right”

“I just…I just miss you so much, spidey”

“It’s like what…your first month in college by now…you’re probably busy acing those subjects and nailing every contests you join.,,who knows?maybe you probably have a date with that MJ friend of yours. She’s nice and you look good together. You have my blessing” Tony winked and the video was cut off.

“There she is…looooooook!” Tony’s voice was sweet and calm. “Morgan” while the camera is focused on an angel sleeping in her cradle wrapped in pink blankets and spreading cuteness all over the place.

“Heeey, sweetie..wanna show those beautiful eyes to Petey?”

With just a millisecond, morgan seemed to understand and she slowly started opening those little eyes

“Ooooh…oohhh! She’s smart like you, Underoos”

“Look at that. Beautiful right?”

“I can’t help but imagine you swinging all the way here just to come play with her everyday”

“I miss you so much, Pete”

“I promise to take care of Morgan the way I know you would”

Another clip played, with Tony and Morgan outside and behind them was a scenic lake. Morgan now looking like 2 or 3 years of age and Tony holding her and pointing at the camera

“got it rolling, Rhodes?”

“Yes, Tones”  
“Ok! Here we go…just as we practiced sweetie…what would you say?”

Little Morgan then waved at the camera with one hand and the other holding Tony’s shyly saying

“Hey, Petew, it’s me, Mowgan and Daddy is just showing me how to fish” Tony was smiling all throughout the statement showing that proud dad charisma of his

“Yes, that we are, Petey. Remember when we did this? and you caught your very first fish which you, without using that big brain of yours, held by hand. you know it's slippery right? it fell back to the water and you unsurprisingly came after it. Ha! that look on your face. i can still remember it clearly, kid”

“Yeah, I miss that also. Since it’s Friday, figured you’ll be coming home today for the weekend. Mind swinging by? Pepper’s making churros for later. I know you love churros”

Peter’s tears finally fell from his cheeks. He’s been crying for months now and he can’t deny still missing Mr. Stark. That whole Beck/ Mysterio fiasco has really rubbed salt to all the wounds. He’s been wanting to make Tony proud and live up to his legacy but seeing these flicks just gave him an unspeakable sense of peace knowing that Tony has always looked after him during the moments he was gone.

“Peter?”

“It’s cool, EDITH. Just continue playing everything, please”

“Copy”

“Happy birthday, Underooos! Oh my! You’re officially an adult now! Look at how fast time really flew.”

“Listen, I…you’re a good kid, the best one I’ve known and I just want to let you know that I really wanted to see you grow, Pete”

“I…I still can’t live in this world without the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man”

“But Morgan…Morgan keeps giving me a reason to hope...and with that, I can’t help but hope that one day you’ll come back.”

“Happy Birthday again, Pete. Don't grow up too fast, okay? Being an adult is boring...all the responsibilities and the papers and problems. Just enjoy your youth...which I've always wished you have" Tony's voice was sad and broken. "I’ll blow the candle and slice the cake for you, Underoos” Tony said as he sliced the red and blue cake filled with black web-like designs and taking a bite of it.

Another clip played, this time showing a Tony with dried tears on his cheeks inside a what looks like a bedroom

“Hi..uuuhhhmm…sorry if I’m a little dramatic now, kid but…” Tony wiped his nose

“Morgan asked me a question out of nowhere earlier. Your sister just kept on wanting to know about everything like she’s already in her teenage years which is why I can't stop imagining that you too will get along so well since you don't have a mute button yourself…”

“Anyways, she asked her Mommy what hugs are for”

Pepper just answered “It’s for making people feel loved”

“And she wasn’t satisfied with that so she asked me”

Tony looked down and wiped his tears again

“I…I said hugs are for making people feel that you won’t let go”

“I remember you…in that car..and you hugged me and you know what I said”

“I’m sorry I just can’t say repeat those words again since all they give me is regret. every. single. day.”

“Natasha, and Steve and that Honey, I shrunk the kids dude came here days ago. They’re planning on building a time machine and reversing the damage that Thanos did. They asked for my help but I turned them down." Tony looked away from the camera and sniffed. it's very obvious that his mentor's doing his best to hold his tears. "To be honest, I don't know if it's just me still not forgiving Steve or its just not wanting to leave Pep and Morgan.”

“I was washing the dishes last night and saw that picture of us taken during the Stark Internship Awarding Ceremony. I…uuhhh...I remember you”

“And I realized I did not just let them down…I let you down and I know sorry doesn't cut it but I'll do my best to get things right, Underoos. The world needs Spider-man. I need Spider-man so I’m leaving tomorrow morning and going to the old headquarters to help them with the plan”

“Pete,” Tony said looking straight at the camera

“I would do anything just to return that hug and once I do, I wouldn’t let you go anymore”

“Not in this lifetime, not in a million others”

Peter’s heart was now melting inside him. He never knew about this and none of the avengers ever told this to him...or maybe, no one really knows what made Tony agree to Scott’s plan. Peter does not know what he’s feeling. He remembered the battle with Thanos and his army. It's really surreal to fight along side the Avengers and meeting the heroes he never encountered before but the moment those portals opened, he knew who he is looking for and that's none but his mentor. He remembered the look on Tony's face...that "Proud Dad" look as Ned calls it when he saw him. He remembered being excited and wanting to tell Tony everything, not missing a second so as not to make him feel guilty about what happened in Titan 5 years ago. He remembered that hug which felt like forever..how it felt "nice" but nice beyond words. He remembered shouting "Noooooooo" when he saw Tony forming his fingers about to do the snap. He remembered rushing towards him and not believing his eyes on what he's seeing. He remembered...of course...how can he forget that moment when he lost another father? But this time it's different...it's different from when he lost his Dad and when he lost Uncle Ben. True, the hero’s lost still hurt him but why? Why is he smiling now?

The next recording then played showing Tony with the model of the time travel GPS bracelet that Tony designed for the Time Heist

“I know...I know...Genius is it, kid?”

“This is the bracelet we’ll use for the Time Heist. You'll love it, I can't wait to see your eyes widen and hear your comments bout it but still we have a lot to figure out.”

“I’ll bring you back, Pete”

“I’ll bring you back, whatever it takes”

"We won Mr. Stark. You did it." Peter whispered as if answering Tony's last words.

“That’s the last one, Peter”

“Thank you, EDITH. Why did you only show these to me now?”

“’Cause Mr. Stark coded me to show you these 10 years after I’m turned over to you”

“Well, he ain’t wrong. He just always knows when I need him”

“EDITH”

“Yes, Pete?”

“Record this message for me”

“Yep. Recording”

“Hey, Mr. Stark! I just received your messages and man, how I need them badly now. Running a company is a major headache along with leading the Avengers. I don’t really know how you were able to balance these stuff. You’re right…adulthood is boring.. I wanted to go back to those days when I could just annoy you and Happy.”

“I…I still miss you” the first drop of tears again fell

“I don’t know what to do and I really wanted to give up”

“Following Ironman’s legacy gives a lot of pressure. Up until now I still feel that I kept on falling short of how you would be if you’re still with us now. But Happy and May and Pepper have always been there to guide me through those moments I wanted to quit”

“It’s hard but you didn’t let go so why would I, right?”

“I can’t hug you anymore but I can still do one thing”

Peter looked straight into the camera now with a wide smile on his face

"and that is..." tears started falling but Peter let a deep sigh out while still managing to maintain his smile "huuuuh...not to let go"

“I won’t let go, Mr. Stark..." "I won't let go, whatever it takes”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. I'd like to know what you think of the fic. thaaanks and stay at home everyone


End file.
